1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device for generating calling vibrations or calling sounds in cellular or pager phones and, more particularly, to an integrated device for selectively generating calling vibrations or calling sounds in cellular or pager phones thus being capable of accomplishing the recent trend of compactness, thinness and lightness of such phones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical cellular or pager phone, a vibrator for generating calling vibrations is comprised of a pendulum, which is eccentrically mounted to the tip of the rotating shaft of a rotor with a stator surrounding the rotating shaft of the rotor. When the stator is turned on, the rotor is rotated along with the rotating shaft thus making the pendulum eccentrically rotate while generating calling vibrations. The typical cellular or pager phones also individually have a buzzer, which is separated from the vibrator and is to generate calling sounds. The typical cellular or pager phones thus allow users to select the operational mode between a vibration mode and a sound mode.
Since both the vibrator, with both a long rotating shaft and a large-diameter stator, and the buzzer are separately provided in a cellular or pager phone, the typical cellular or pager phones fail to accomplishing the recent trend of compactness, thinness and lightness.
The separated vibrator and buzzer also increase the number of elements of the cellular or pager phones, thus complicating the production process and increasing the production cost of such phones.